Hairadee
Hairadee (Japanese version: ) was a Ventus/Aquos hybrid Bakugan that served Naga. He looked like he is a little bit more Ventus than Aquos. Hairadee strongly resembles a male version of Harpus, being roughly humanoid with feathers on his arms. However, this is offset by having tentacles instead of hair, webbed feet, shark-like teeth and an overall blue and green color scheme. Information Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers He was first seen in A Fish Called Tayghen when the Battle Brawlers entered Vestroia. He was battling them alongside Taygen in the combined Aquos and Ventus worlds. He and Tayghen attack the brawlers until Shun and Marucho step-up to fight. Shun defeats Hairadee in an aerial battle and knocks him into the water for Marucho to finish off. However, this proves to be a terrible mistake when Hairadee brings his Aquos abilities to bear and freezes Marucho in the lake. The battle rages but Shun is unable to defeat him until Marucho is freed and helps Shun with some card combos using Preyas. Hairadee later returns with Naga's forces in Ground Control to Major Dan attacking Earth and also fought Sirenoid alongside Druman, but he was defeated. In Showdown in Wardington, he is stopped at a castle by Shun and Komba. The two easily match Hairadee blow for blow until he unleashes an ability to trap Skyress. The brawlers are quickly outclassed and are thrown into the castle and later Hariadee tried to attack Shun but Komba threw bombs at him. Shun eventually manages to free Skyress with a combination of his ninja skills and is saved by Julio when he shows up and uses Tentaclear's abilities. The brawlers and their Bakugan manage to finally destroy Hairadee with all of their powers combined. Being a hybrid of wind and water, Hairadee either specializes in ice attacks that freeze opponents or he hurls shards of ice with the force of a raging blizzard. Complementing his sister Taygen, Hairadee prefers to use his Ventus abilities more often than his Aquos ones; Taygen is large and blunt while Hairadee is small and agile. Personality-wise, Hairadee shows more contempt for other beings than many of the other Hybrid Bakugan as shown when he viciously attacks Skyress despite her being totally helpless, only to be repaid in kind by Skyress herself who destroys him. ; Ability Cards * Freezing Wave (Aquos/Ventus) * Crystal Missile (Japanese version: Crystal Bullet) (Aquos/Ventus) * Polaris Cylinder (Aquos/Ventus) * Freezing Wave '''(Aquos/Ventus) * '''Blow Away: Moves the opponent to another Gate Card. (Standard Ventus Ability) * Dive Mirage: Allows Hairadee to move to another Gate Card, making the Gate Card he was on nullified. (Standard Aquos Ability) * Shadow Aggressor (Ventus) * Air Battle (called as Air Attack in the English version): Hairadee can fly beyond Gate Cards and nullifies the Gate Cards that it lands on. (Standard Ventus Ability) * Crystal Jail: Prevents the opponent from activating abilities. (Aquos/Ventus) * 'Force Rain Rose '(Ventus) Trivia *Hairadee resembles Medusa from Greek mythology. *He has the same voice actor as Trister in the English dub. *He also resembles Piedmon from Digimon Adventure. Battles Category:Bakugan Category:Villains Category:Hybrid Bakugan Category:Doom Beings Category:Deceased Bakugan Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Season 1 Bakugan Category:Characters Category:Anime Exclusive Bakugan